The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to web applications.
Generally, optimizing a mobile web or desktop web application for use in production may increase performance and functionality. The optimization process for web applications is typically a labor-intensive process for application developers. For example, during the optimization phase of a web application's life cycle, a set of optimized web build layers may be used by application developers to optimize the web application. Specifically, each set of optimized web build layers may contain groups of hypertext markup language (HTML) files that may include cascading file sheet (CSS) files, image files, and JavaScript files for one or more features of the web applications. By using optimized web build layers, application developers can limit the amount of small individual file downloads in response to requests received by web applications during optimization, and in turn, can decrease the network traffic associated with each request.